Electronic equipment for many functions is housed in cabinets. Such equipment may be equipment for airport runways, traffic lights, remote cellular sites, weather tracking sites and light houses. Equipment cabinets, in both central and remote locations must be maintained within a temperature range that allows the electronics inside the cabinet to function. If the temperature inside the cabinet becomes too high or too low the equipment may malfunction or cease to function altogether.
Some equipment is housed in cabinets in remote locations that may be hard to access and maintain. Remote locations may also be in a harsh environment that may be subject to temperature extremes. In these circumstances the equipment inside the cabinets must be protected from low temperatures as well as from high temperatures.
Current systems for providing ventilation for equipment cabinets may include a separate ventilation chamber attached to the cabinet. Air circulates in the ventilation chamber altering the air temperature inside the cabinet. A disadvantage of this system is that the cabinet does not experience any change in air.
Equipment cabinets may house batteries as a primary or back up source of power for the electronic equipment. Gases, for example hydrogen, may be released from the batteries during use or when they are overcharged. The gases have a corrosive effect on the electronic equipment that may cause the equipment to malfunction.
It is an object of at least preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide an improved equipment cabinet, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.